The present disclosure relates generally to tracked work vehicles, and more particularly, to an undercarriage for a tracked work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles are driven by a track system having continuous tracks and an undercarriage system. Certain track systems include an undercarriage beam and a tensioning system located within the undercarriage beam. The tensioning system provides tension to a respective continuous track. Under some conditions, such as traveling over an uneven surface, the undercarriage beam may be subjected to torsional loads. Some undercarriage beams may enable the insertion of the tensioning system through an opening at a longitudinal end of the beam. However, by placing an opening at the longitudinal end of the beam. Large enough to receive the tensioning system, the undercarriage beam may be less resistant to torsional loads. Accordingly, additional material (e.g., iron) may be disposed around the opening to enhance torsional rigidity. However, by disposing additional material around the opening, the cost and weight of the undercarriage beam may be increased.